Soulmate Magic
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: There wasn't supposed to be any feeling death, or at least that was what I had thought, upon the end of one's life. Wormtail, sent the killing curse towards me when the trophy turned to be a portkey taking us to a graveyard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Cedric's Prospective**

There wasn't suppose to be any feeling in death, or at least that was what I had thought, upon the end of ones life. Wormtail, sent the killing curse towards me, when the trophy turned to be a portkey taking us to a graveyard. The last thing I remember was the killing curse coming at me, in the usual green flame it appeared in, but only it changed colors. I remember feeling Harry, wrap his arms around me, as he grabbed hold of the trophy again, and us both being pulled by our navels.

Wasn't I suppose to be dead? That was what Alistair Moody, explained to us in the class, about each of the unforgivable. I only knew it was green, from a letter from my own father a month back, when I shared what was being taught. I don't remember him saying anything, about the spell turning purple, before killing me at the end.

Wait, why am I thinking so much, if I am already dead? Aren't I suppose to be leaving my body, and watching everyone from above, with my grandparents?

Death is so confusing...

 **Hermione's Prospective**

I was squeezing Ginny's hand, both of us worried about the students, who had gone into the maze. Well mostly Harry, and Cedric, since they were still missing from sight, as we watched a confused Viktor, and Fleura, who was on some magical gorny being examined by healers.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking with worry, when my best friend still hadn't returned.

"I am sure-" I felt my body grow heavy suddenly, and couldn't stop wondering why my mouth wasn't moving anymore. Everything in my vision, grew pitch black, yet I was still able to hear everyone, and feel them.

Neville, who was sitting on the other side of me, took a hold of my shoulders, and started to look worriedly at me, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

"What's that purple light, surrounding her?" I could hear Ginny asking, as it felt like I was being lifted.

"Dad, what's wrong with her?" That was Ron.

"I'll let you know son, just wait for Harry, and-" Arthur sounded the closes to me, so he must have been the one carrying me, "Wait with your mum, I am taking her to the medical tent."

What just happened? Was the only one of thousands of questions going through my head at the moment.

And why did they say I was glowing purple?

 **Regular Prospective** – **Six Hours Later**

"What happened to my son, Albus?" Mr. Diggory asked, as he sat beside his son, while his wife slept in a near cot. They were now in the Hospital Wing.

"We are still trying to figure it out, Amos," Assured the Headmaster, as he came from the young witch's curtain, to check on the young wizard. "According to Harry, Voldemort, he ordered Wormtail to send a killing curse at your boy. Before it hit him though, it changed colors, as if another magic had taken it's place."

"Has that ever happened before?" Amelia Diggory asked, sitting up from where she had been resting, and turning to look at the Headmaster.

"It only happens when one has met there soul mate, but has not realized it at the time, it's a second chance. His soul mate's magic, might have saved your sons life," Came the answer from Madame Maxime, who had been sitting by her own student, taking her hand in hers. "Did you not tell him, that the young Gryffindor, had also been brought in to the tent with a purple tint around her own person."

"I should had realized," Albus pulled the curtain to Hermione's area, and noticed the purple shield was stronger. He turned to look at the Healer, as she looked over the young witch, then turned to look at the wizard. "The shield is protecting her, so that way no harm may come to her, or him, while he is here."

Madame Maxime, joined the small group, and waved her wand towards the witch's bed, causing it to connect to the young mans. "They are soul mates, her magic is protecting his, until she is closer to him to heal him. Her magic is keeping him alive, and his is protecting her, while it does." She pointed to the purple shield, as is slowly covered the wizards, then watched it turn red, "See it is now stronger, which explains the color change, now all we do is wait."

 **Three Weeks Later**

Cedric had woken up to find, the Gryffindor Princess, laying right beside him, holding onto his hand. She was the only one in the room with him, except for who ever was making the noise in the small office, "Hello?" He tried, his voice sounding hoarse, from not talking for the last three weeks.

He frowned when no one responded, then turned to look at the witch, wondering why there beds had been together. He released his hand from hers, and felt the immediate lost of contact, which was strange since he had only exchanged a couple words with the witch in the past. He had remembered her, from when his father, and him, joined the Weasley's, and friends at the Quidditch Tournament, at the end of the summer.

Her color worried him more than he thought it should, since he'd remembered seeing more color to her face, than the paleness it now held. She wasn't even moving, and he almost would have thought she wasn't breathing, if he didn't see her chest rising.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Cedric looked towards the source of the voice, and found his mother, father, and Madame Pomfrey, staring at him. He looked towards the Healer, who had spoken, "How am I still alive?"

"That doesn't matter now," Amos commented, walking over to where his son was, with the vial he took from the Healer. "Drink this, son."

"Why is Granger here, and why is she laying beside me?" The younger wizard asked, looking at the still unconscious witch, who still hadn't moved. "Is she alright?"

"We'll wait until she awakes, so we could explain to the both of you, now that you're awake you could come home," Amelia informed, walking to her sons side, and pulling him into a hug.

"Alright," He looked down at the witch, and frowned at how the usual strong witch, looked so helpless. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I will keep a close watch over her, until she awakes," Pomfrey assured, as she checked the young witch, and then frowned, "She's in good hands here."

"I am surprised her parents haven't visited her," Amelia stared at the witch, who had helped save her only child's life, even if she didn't know her that well.

"Her parents passed away last year, from an automobile accident," Albus answered, staring down at the young witch, who was lying motionless, "She hasn't told any of her classmates, because she didn't want to distract everyone's attention, because she knows what is about to take place. Only the staff is aware of what happened, so she knows she could talk to us, when she needs some one."

Cedric stared at the young woman, and than at his own parents, before looking at the Headmaster, "I accept the apprenticeship, if Madame Hooch, still wants me to be the Quidditch coach."

"Son, you need to-"

"I don't want to leave Her, for reasons I don't understand, and Madame Hooch, said I could start training as soon as school was over." He stood to his feet, after Pomfrey gave him another vial, and than walked to the window facing the Quidditch pitch. I am eighteen, and really would like to be a Professor."

Amos just rested his hands, on his wives shoulders, to keep her from saying anything else. "Cedric, if this is what you want, than we won't stop you. Please just come home once a week."

Cedric turned to look at the witch, and than met his own father's eyes, "Thank you, Dad."

The three Diggory's headed home, after assuring the younger wizard, that he would be able to come whenever he packed his things for his new quarters.

 **A Week Later**

Hermione opened her eyes, recognizing the hospital wing, from her time here in the past. She tried to sit up, but felt as a gentle hand helped her to lay back down, "Wh-"

"Now don't try to move, child," Came the voice of her transfiguration teacher.

Hermione stared at the older witch, who had become like a mother to her, when her own parents had died. She stared around her room, which was inside the older witch's quarters, for when she was out of school. Than remembered the last time she was awake, was when she was at the final contest, and her best friend had not returned, along with the Hufflepuff. "Wh-where-Harry?"

"Harry is just fine, and safely at the Burrow," Minerva assured, as she snapped her fingers, causing a small house elf to appear, "Winky, please bring some soup, for Hermione, along with biscuits, and let the others know."

"Do you remember anything?"

The younger witch shook her head, as she looked down at her hands, "Just that we were worried about, Potter, and Cedric. How is Viktor, and Fleura?"

"They are fine, and returned to there homes, along with the rest of the classmates," Minerva looked at the time on her watch, and started to leave, "Cedric, should be here to visit, along with the Headmaster, and Pomfrey."

Just as the older witch was about to leave, the doors swung open followed by feet scurrying towards the closed curtains, and coming to a squeaky hult. A few seconds later, the curtain was drawn, revealing a dishoveled Cedric Diggory. He looked over at his onece professor, as color appeared on his cheeks, "Sorry Professor, I just finished with Madame Hooch, for the day."

"If you are to be a professor, you must set an example., Mr. Diggory," Minerva turned back to smile at the witch, before leaving the room, "I will have Dobby, prepare lunch for two instead of one." She vanished the curtain, which had helped keep the room dark, to prevent the once unconscious witch to wake with migraines.

Hermione lifted the covers to her chest, as she watched the wizard carefully, as he looked between the chair, and side of the bed. She felt her cheeks warm, when he sat on the side of the bed, and looked at her, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Came to see you," He reached for her hand, and held it between his larger ones, "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," She was now focused on there joined hands, as she tried to hide the blush forming. "Why would the most popular student, want to visit the know it all bookworm, and isn't school over?"

"I accepted an apprenticeship from Madame Hooch," He answered, walking to the small table, when a tray of food appeared on the tray, "Do you remember anything, from before waking up just now?"

"I remember sitting with the Weasley's, and Neville, waiting for you guys to return, then my body suddenly feeling heavy," She watched as he set the soup in front of her, before getting his own share, all while smiling as he listened to her, "Thank you." She turned towards the dresser, where there was a book, with a couple of marks sticking from the pages, "What is this?"

"I was reading out loud, about what happened between us, and the answers are in the book on soulmates," He sat on the chair.

She stared at the wizard, as if he had gone crazy, forgetting about her food, "How did you know I was awake, before Minerva told the others?"

"I felt a strong urge to see you, I think part of me knew you were awake, due to our connection as soulmates," Answered the wizard, as he brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth, since she wasn't doing it herself.

"Soulmates," She asked after taking a bite, as she stared at him confused.

There was a lot of explaining to do...

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Soulmate Magic**

Hermione sat in the bay window, of the room which Minerva set for her in the quarters, and looked out towards the Quidditch field. She had just been told everything, which Cedric had learned about soulmates, and was going over the things in her mind.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Minerva asked, as she entered the room, and joined the young witch.

"Is it wrong, that I miss him, even though I just saw him," Asked the young witch, looking towards her mentor.

The older witch smiled, as she stroked the younger girls hair, "You're soulmates, it's perfectly normal."

"He said that he would bring dinner up to the room, and we could talk more," She blushed as she looked out the window, "I should had asked you first."

"I approve of Mr. Diggory, he is a respectful young man, and has been here every day since he's been back," Explained Minerva, reaching for the young womans hand, "Are you feeling well?"

"I feel fine, considering I just awoke from a four week nap," Hermione smiled, as she walked over to her chest, and knelt down, "I should probably get out of my pajamas, since Cedric will be here. I don't want him to see me in my pajamas again, even though I wasn't as embarrased, as I would had been if it was anyone else."

"That's because your souls were made for one another," Explained Minerva, as she walked to the dresser, and opened the doors, "I put your clothes in here, so you have easier access, and feel free to decorate the room however you like. I know some charms, that can change the colors of walls, and bedding if you like."

The younger witch stood to her feet, and walked to where the doors were, pulling out a pair of jeans, and a blouse, "Thank you, Minerva."

"Of course my dear, I am after all your legal guardian," Reminded the older witch, as she recalled signing the papers, which her parents requested incase of an unfortunate circumstance. She walked to the door, "I will be in my office, you can take your meal in the sitting room, so Cedric won't be in your room."

"Yes, Minerva," Hermione explained, before going to the bathroom, and changing.

Dinner should be interesting.

 **Dinner**

Hermione smiled as the young man place a plate in front of her, before doing the to himself, "This is amazing."

"Winky, she made all your favorite foods, because I wanted to do something special." Cedric explained, after pouring there drinks. He was wearing a blue sweater, with a tan pair of pants, and brown boots. "You look nice by the way."

She was wearing a pale pink blouse, with a pair of fitted faded jeans, and her matching slip ons. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, "Thank you, Cedric. You look handsome in blue."

"My mum always said it was my color," Explained the wizard, bringing a spoonful of stew to his mouth, "What is this?"

"It's a beef stew, one of my favorite dishes," Answered the brunette, "Do you like it?"

"I think I like it a lot," Cedric answered, finishing his bowl, "The elves were excited to prepare food for you."

"They probably think it will keep me from bothering them with clothes," Hermione laughed, thinking about how the creatures hid from her, when trying to give them clothes.

The young wizard just laughed, as he leaned back in his seat, staring at his dinner companion, "So what is your favorite food?"

She smiled as she leaned forward, "I enjoy a good lasagna."

"I like Italian food too, spaghetti is one of my favorites," The ex Ravenclaw shared, "Favorite desert?"

"Strawberry shortcake, and you?"

"I like chocolate mouse."

The two spent over three hours talking, before it was time for the wizard to go to bed. He stood by the doorway, and smiled at the witch, who walked him to the door, "I will be going home for a week, and I was wondering if you would care to join me, my mum, and dad want to meet the witch that saved my life."

"I really didn't do anything," Hermione looked down at her feet, as a blush took over her face.

He tilted her chin up, and stared into her brown eyes, "We're soulmates, if we never would had met, than I would had died a month ago. Come home with me."

She smiled prettily at her companion, as she nodded, "Yes, I will visit your home."

He wrapped his arms around her, and spun her around, "That's great, I'll write home to let my parents know you said yes."

She was giggling by the time he set her down, taking a step back, "I will see you later, I am a little tired now, goodnight Cedric." She smiled as he left the room, and closed the door behind him.

Things were interesting.

 **A/N: Hope you like the new chapter, sorry for the delay.**


End file.
